Zathri
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members Summary Darth Atrasidus, or Zathri, was raised on the planet Praesitlyn by solder named Pharvoch Krather. Pharvoch was a decorated war hero, fighting in the Clone Wars at the battle over Praesityn. Pharvoch found Zathri lying in the desert and took him in. Pharvoch noticed Zathri’s silver glowing eyes and white hair a little abnormal. But it wasn’t until what seemed to be two year-old talked as if he were seven. Zathri’s race is unknown, only Zathri remains. After he was able to start grade school, Dr. Coplin, a highly known research scientist started doing tests to Zathri, many of which were so painful Dr. Coplin threatened Zathri that he would kill his dad and later him if he said anything. Even though the test were going on it didn’t stop Zathri from learning in grade school, were he first experienced the force by pushing a bully down a flight of stairs without touching him. One of the finals tests done to Zathri by Dr. Coplin, was making his metabolism accelerate very quickly by a serum. Zathri was approximately seven years old, however he had the knowledge of a seventeen-year-old. The serum brought out a dormant ‘animal side’. And that was just the start to his journey. Early Life After being injected by the serum that brought out a hidden animal side of Zathri, it also gave him abnormal strength and animal instincts. Seven hours later, after escaping Dr. Coplin’s research center, Zathri made it to a large cave where his metabolism spazzed and turned the appearance of the seven year old to the appearance of a 20 year old. Large Muscles were everywhere on his body turning him into a living, breathing, killing animal. However help would come from a woman named Pa'rai, assistant to Dr. Coplin, also secretly helped Zathri escape after being injected. Pa’rai told Pharvoch that if they didn’t reach him with the antiserum in eight standard hours Zathri would have another acceleration resulting in his death. After a small fight with the animal side of Zathri, Pa'rai and Pharvoch injected the antiserum, causing Zathri’s DNA from forever entwining, resulting in him to look the same age until his death. The next year Zathri, after hard training both physical and mental, was accepted into the Praesityn Army. The same Army his father fought with. Nevertheless, the strength Zathri tapped into was again doormat. It was on the ride to the training camp that Zathri quickly made his five closest friends. Michael and Jason, twin brothers lived on the other side of the planet. Michael and Jason were small compared to Zathri, however, strong. Jason is the dominant of the two. Ralf, a laid back guy, was around the same size as Zathri. Stig, the smartest in the group, was the smallest of everyone. He relied on his wits then brute strength. He also had fake eyes, which allowed his to see up to a kilometer away. Nadia, was the only woman who came to the training camp in 20 years? Her eyes were like the ocean and her hair was as wavy as the sea it’s self. Training was around four months, and Zathri saved his friends many times through using the ‘force’ which he didn’t know existed. So his friends gave him the nickname of Lucky Z. It was early in that training period that Dr. Coplin had found a new source of founding. Now that he was on the run from the GA for crimes against humanity, he found a Chiss Sith named Jorell. Soon Jorell and his Sith army went to Praestilyn to find Zathri. Jorell had captured Zathri. Dr. Coplin, through all of tests from Zathri was able to genetically engineer his body to be as powerful as Zathri. The only difference between the two now was eye color. Zathri had deep silver glowing eyes, and Dr. Coplin had bright red eyes. Zathri was not only brought to Jorell because of his unknown nature, but also the fact that he was sensitive to the force. Once he was introduced to Jorell and the improved Dr. Coplin, a new life for Zathri began. Zathri was injected with another serum, which made him forgot everything he had cared about and all of his past experiences he had. It was that same day that Zathri, unknown to him at the time, would meet the same Chiss that would ultimately save his life, Lord Trivas. Jorell gave the task of training Zathri in the ways of the dark side of the force to Lord Trivas himself. Lord Trivas trained Zathri for several months before Jorell sent Zathri on his first mission, to kill GA officials on Kashyyyk. However, Jorell’s plans came to a halt when Nadia took the "Sword of the Elders" and stabbed Zathri into the chest, illuminating the serum’s effects. Over the next five years Pharvoch married Pa'rai, Nadia and Zathri became husband and wife, Nadia become pregnant, and again Dr. Coplin tried to hurt him by hurting the ones he cared about. Nadia was going to give birth to twins. Dr. Coplin took the "Sword of Elders" and stabbed Nadia in the abdominal region, killing one of the babies. As a result, the living baby would grow up with a split personality of reserved and power; the remaining baby absorbed the corpse of the twin. Joseph was soon born, and the three of them were on the run. After a month of running Zathri ran into someone who knew him, but he didn’t recognized. It was Lord Trivas, and after hearing what was going on he allowed Zathri and his family safety. Then in a couple of months after Joseph was born, Nadia was pregnant again with a girl who was named Katie. Zathri, now that two years had passed, knew that he was finally easing into the fact that Dr. Coplin would never find them. The Sith Council was stationed were Zathri was living. If Dr. Coplin would ever try to capture Zathri or his family he would have to go through many Sith first. Zathri took a year away from his family and joined what was first known as the Empire of the Hand, lead by Lord Trivas. After training for a year Zathri went back home to his family. And in no time at all Nadia was pregnant yet again this time with healthy twin girls. Sara and Rachel. Joseph was three and Katie was two when the twins were born. Apprenticeship Tension was brewing with the Galactic Alliance and the Sith Council, more then normal anyway. And Zathri was offered an apprenticeship from a Council Member, Lord Scyrone. Lord Scyrone was an Ithorian who was gifted in the art of the Sith Occultists, Sith Magic. Zathri was trained for two years in the dark arts of the Sith. His training included several missions with his master, learned the past of many ancient Sith, trained in the art of dueling with a Lightsaber, and a little bit of Sith Magic. In the first year Lord Scyrone made sure Zathri was in the temple studding most of the day. He was not allowed to see his wife or four kids because of the distraction. Though Nadia sent holocrons of her self and the kids several times, unknown to Lord Scyrone. Zathri could feel his body reconnect with the force. It felt so familiar, like he had tapped into that power before. Then towards the end of the second year, Zathri and Lord Scyrone had a huge duel, which lasted for hours. In the end Lord Scyrone won, although it was very close. Lord Scyrone told Zathri to kneel before him. Lord Scyrone finally gave Zathri a Sith name, Darth Atrasidus. The next words that his master said still burn into his mind to this very day, "You are the Dark Star which rises in the night. No one can see you, but you are there. Your enemies cannot see you, but you make your self know among your allies. Now rise Darth Atrasidus, and never forget what you now stand for." At that point Darth Atrasidus was now an Acolyte. Acolyte "Darth Atrasidus you are the Dark Star which rises in the night. No one can see you, but you are there. Your enemies cannot see you, but you make your self know among your allies." Lord Scyrone The first thing Zathri did after becoming an Acolyte was to see his family. Nadia now was 31 standard years old, and still was a pear of beauty. Joseph was almost six and was starting to train with other force sensitive students at the Academy. Katie was four, and the twins were two. Although Darth Atrasidus could do more advanced training, he gave it a rest for the next several years. The Sith were moving to the new appointed home world of Sith, Ni’novia. Now Nadia was 33 standard years old, Joseph was 7, Katie 6, and Sara and Rachel were 4. Once they all settled in on Ni'novia, Nadia and Zathri found out that they were going to be a family of five kids. Joseph, Katie, Sara, Rachel, and the new coming son Alex. Several more years had passed. Zathri continued to quicken through training sessions to advance his powers in the force. Then out of now where the Galactic Alliance attacked the Sith planet Ni’novia! Thousands died in that attack. Zathri fought in the defense of Ni’novia. The same attack happened on other Sith controlled planets. The person behind the attack was a fellow Sith named Nexus. Zathri had the unlucky pleasure of an attempt training through him. But that was it. He was called away from his family now. He joined Lord Trivas’s empire to help fight the war, along with more advanced training from Lord Scyrone in Sith Magic. Mastership Zathri was away from him family a lot, however while working with Lord Trivas Darth Atrasidus remembered his father back at home. He got permission to go back to his home world and free everyone from the clutches of the GA. The fighting was hard at first. He was fighting with the Praesityn Army along with his old friends Michael, Jason, Stig, Ralf, and his wife Nadia. Praesityn was loosing but Lord Trivas had reinforcements on the way. When they landed Zathri almost fell over in surprise. Leading the group was his son Joseph, lightsaber in hand. The Sith won very quickly once reinforcements had arrived, and for the first time Zathri approved his son to fight in the war. Nevertheless fights still waged on, Zathri was yet again sent out on a mission. A mission of his choosing. His wife came along with him, however when Zathri had a dream of her death so he asked her if she would stay behind. The mission was with three other Sith, Scimitar, Mathandal, and Cyning. There mission was to go to Mek Six to target a Jedi Master. A few days after Zathri landed on the planet he discovered by the Lower Meks that Dr. Coplin was leading the Jedi and the GA. Darth Atrasidus was watchful however glad now that his wife was out of danger. That feeling only lasted a couple of hours when his wife confronted him out side of one of the tents. The two of them, along with Mathandal, agreed that she stay in Zathri’s tent until Dr. Coplin was gone. Mathandal and Zathri went back into one of the tents to check up on Scimitar, who fell into a deep coma like state. With the distraction nobody noticed that Dr. Coplin easily killed several Sith who were suppose to go and protect Nadia. And once the time was right he abducted her, and headed for a shack on one of the islands. A confrontation was about to occur, before it did however the dark side and his animal side over powered Zathri. His bright white glowing eyes turned into deep red glowing eyes. He left his fellow Sith behind and fought Dr. Coplin on his own. Near the shack the two of them fought of grueling battle of both physical contact and force powers. Dr. Coplin beat Zathri into submission and right in front of him killed Nadia slowly and painfully. Once Nadia had died Dr. Coplin slowly walked over to Zathri, ready to do the same thing. However Mathandal came in and the two of them started to duel. Mathandal held up his own for a very long time. However, Dr. Coplin slowly drained him of his energy. In a last attempt Mathandal tossed Zathri his extra saber. Zathri had slowly crawled over to his dead wife, holding on to her, trying to bring her back. Zathri was again consumed by his animal side, which gave him enough strength to stand up, grab Mathandal’s extra lightsaber, and put it through the chest of his enemy. Zathri is still alive today, his son, Joseph, has joined the Sith Navy, and Katie joined the Sith Assassins. Sara and Rachel have found Masters and are training in the ways of the force, while Alex is not force sensitive he has been working with many technicians learning how to repair ships and other parts. After his mission Zathri was called on several other missions, one of which was on the planet Borleias, with his son, Jason. Once there Jason used his Battle Meditation to help turn the tides of war to slow down the GA's victory. During this time Zathri, Vexen, Boran, and Synyster fought Scimitar, now known as Lucius Vos. The three other Sith, which is still unknown, could not fight up to the performance of what they could have. Zathri fought with his all, however, Vos got the upper hand finally and cut off his arm, and cutting into Zathri's ribs. Once down Zathri was down the Sith were easily defeated, both in the duel and the battle that had been taken place. Jason got off the planet safely with other troopers and headed back to Ni'novia. Zathri, along with Synyster were captured and taken back to the Jedi Temple. It was here that Zathri was healed by one of the Jedi Healthers, Zaria Secura. A new bionic arm was attached, along with two bionic ribs replaced the ones that were destroyed in the hard pressed duel. Once Zathri was healed he was taken to a cell and soon was released by Vos for no reason stated. Once Zathri left he went back to Ni'novia and found out that his son Jason was alright, and spent a few weeks alone with his family. After those weeks were over Zathri was called back to duty by his old master, Scyrone. He reported in to a briefing that was going to Reecee. After the war was finished, he retired from the Sith Council to spend more time with his family and recover from the injuries he sustained in the War. After some time the Sith split in half, since Zathri had retired he was unreachable. Finally after several years later Zathri went looking for an old Sith friend, Lord Trivas, and found many more Sith. So Zathri and his children began to enter the new Sith order.